Haruto TNG-The Walking Dead AU
by YamiRiusu
Summary: 'I awoke to find myself upside down in my vehicle? Where am I? Why am I here? What the heck am I doing? Where are my... Thats right! My children! My husband... dead people... I need to go find my family'
1. Prequel Part 1

**Haruto TNG-The Walking Dead AU:**  
 **The Beginning...**

* * *

 **Info: Uchimaki family POV, SasuNaru, ShiniHaru, Zombie apocalypse, the walking dead au**

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

* * *

 _'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

Ugh! My head! It's killing me... I must've drank... I must've drank way to much!

 _'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

The car is blaring with the horn it's annoying... "Sasuke... turn off that dumb cars alarm... a stupid cat must've hit it again..."

 _'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

"...Sasuke?" I awoke to find myself upside down in the vehicle?

 _'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

An accident? Where am I? Why am I here? What the heck am I doing? Where are my... Thats right! My children! My husband... dead people... I need to go find my family!

I start to rush to my seatbelt to unbuckle myself. I find that it is busted and cannot release me from my seat. "Shit!" I say with irritation. So I start to look around the vehicle. I needed something to cut me loose.

The blood that already rushed to my head is making me even more dizzy than just waking up did.

"Damn't ugh this hurts..." I say holding my head for a little comfort.

I look down when in this case I was looking up. I find a big piece of glass from my front view window broke from.

"That's it! Okay!" I reached for it and when my hand finally was able to grab hold of it.

A little blood dripping from my hand from holding it tightly. I stopped suddenly when I hear something coming from above on the highway...

"What the hell?" Whatever it was it didn't sound like any ambulance or police.

It sounded ravenous so without loosing another second i start to cut my seatbelt with the glass forwardly. No need to try and hurt myself. I look out the window still cutting to try and hear if whatever is making that noise is coming any closer. As I hear the moans and groans getting a little bit quieter I sigh in relief a bit. But before i can even continue to wonder what was that. I suddenly hear ripping sound coming from my seatbelt.

"Huh?"

If my head didn't even hurt like hell before this would top it! My belt broke and without a moment to throw away my shard of glass i fell to the ceiling of my vehicle. My head was the first to take the hit, and I was wrong the worse pain came after my head took a tumble. With the piece of glass still in my hand i fell to my right and suddenly a searing pain came to my chest hit me so hard. The shard stabbed me and pierced something.

"AAAAGGHHH! FUCK!" I couldn't help but shriek in agonizing pain.

I shut my mouth with the hand that was holding the shard of glass. I didn't care that the hand was already messy with blood. I listened out and laid there still. I waited and waited...

It was quiet...

Finally...

"uRAAGGHHUURGH!"

The ravenous moans and groans came back and it seemed like it was coming fast! I got up and with a sharp pain coming to me. I look down to see I fractured my foot in the crash!

"UGGUGGGHHHH!"

With the sounds sounding like they were coming closer I ignored the pain and I just crawled out of my vehicle, and with all of my strength I got up and I sprinted with a limped foot towards the woods. I try to take a look back and I couldn't see anything very well.

I tripped to the ground!

'Damn't I can't run with this stupid leg!' I looked ahead to find a stick perfect for walking! Without seeing the height I picked it up and I just used it to leverage me to run!

Before I can even go far. Suddenly something jumped at me and with a harsh tugs, and pulls tried to lure me over to it; but even so I was able to push it off me! I thought it was a BIG DOG! But I was shocked to see it was a girl.

She had a big chunk of meat hanging off her neck as if though something beastly chewed it off her.

"Oh my God... Ar-are you okay mam?" I asked a bit concerned but also frightened at the girls image.

She didn't say anything; all she did was look at me, and get up without any ounce of pain in her face.

Then without any warnings she pounces towards me and with a fierce but over groaned voice all she can cry out is "GURAAGHH!"

I was able to dodge her sudden attack and without even asking why she was doing this a little of my memory came back.

* * *

 ** _News Anchor: If one approaches you please stand back and if any use a force of aggression to fend for yourself! I repe-_**

* * *

I suddenly jump from my flashback and without keeping this up any longer I used my walking stick to hit the girls face with all the necessary strength to hopefully knock her out. I look down and she seemed to not be able to walk anymore. I don't stop to wait I just turn away and run up further down.

"If anything if I keep going this way I can make it to the city." I anxiously say to myself gasping in for air.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Naruto's POV end**


	2. Prequel Part 2

**Haruto TNG-The Walking Dead AU:**  
 **The Beginning...**

 **Info: Uchimaki family POV, SasuNaru, ShiniHaru, Zombie apocalypse, the walking dead au**

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

* * *

 **8 am**

* * *

"Bye mama I yell out to my 'mom' who was really my dad. But me and my little brother love to call him that. My dad waves at me goodbye with a soft smile.

But before I can go any farther I was stopped by the shoulder by my teacher.

"Konohamaru Sensei!" I greeted my teacher with joy as he was looking at me with a short scowl.

"Haruto… You know what we asked you to do before you came to school today." Konohamaru sensei tells me indicating pulling something up to his face. I just looked at him with a little confusion. He takes a sigh "your mask Haruto…." he tells me with now a smile on his face.

"Oh!" Realization now takes me I look down to pull my mask to my face. "Thanks Konohamaru Sensei!"

"Now go on Haruto!" Konohamaru says happily and leads me forward to the school. I think he shook his head as I was running into the school.

* * *

 **9:30 am**

* * *

"Haruto chan!" I jump and I try my hardest to keep my cool! I look behind me to see Hikari chan! The love of my life right now! She is sweet, kind, and so CUTE! I had a crush on her since our parents introduced us. She was a lot shyer then but now she is more lively and more adorable than ever!

"Ah! Hi! Good morning Hikari chan! H-how are you!?" I say nervously as I rub the back of my head with my right hand. I should have chosen the left hand cause in my right I was holding my very sharp pencil, and as soon as the sharp end poked me I flinched to the pain.

"Ouch!" I say as I look at my hand and wonder why I am such an idiot. But Hikari as soon as she heard the sudden yelp in pain she looks in concern for my well-being.

"Oh Haruto chan! Are you ok?" She says coming close to me

"Ah yeah! Yes Hikari chan! Thank you very mu-!" 'RING!' Before I can even finish thanking her I was cut off by the school bell. Man classes were about to start…

* * *

 **12 pm Lunch**

* * *

I make my way to the lunchlady who was serving breakfast to students I was one of the lucky ones and got my favorite meal! It was ramen and it was chili tomato flavor! Ahh blissful heaven! I look around the lunch room to find my little brother sitting alone he was doing his homework during lunch. Typical I thought at first. But little brother is like that, and we love him for it.

I sit next to him hoping I don't ruin his train of thought. But as soon as Sokku notices I was there he closes his books, puts them aside, and starts to eat while talking with me. We asked how our day was! I was going on about how Hikari looked so close at me for a wound that didn't even hurt as much, and like Sokku he was listening intently. Or so I thought.

"Man she is so nice!" I looked to my younger brother to notice he was staring off into space. I waved my hand a little to get his attention as soon as he woke up from his stare he looks to me. I had to ask my concern for him what's wrong Sokku?

He shrugs a bit and before I can ask him again he starts to talk. That was fast.

"It's Ms. Mueller… She was acting strange in class today… Like she seemed sick… She left in the middle of class, it looked like she was about to throw up…" As he continued on about recent news, and how something doesn't feel right. I try to console him.

"Maybe has a bad breakfast… She'll be okay, and there is nothing to be afraid about… how about this when we get home and watch some Netflix, you can choose which movie we watch today!" I say to him trying my best to make him feel better. He glances at me and looks back down to his lunch. Without looking back he nods in agreement.

I take a small smile; I think of other ways to possibly make him feel better. But as soon as I try to grab my little brothers shoulder the school's sound alarm came off!

We cover our ears as how alarming and loud the alarm was! We look around to see other kids and even teachers who were also covering their ears in shock. The P.A. system turns on, it was the school's principal.

"Attention to all staff and students. There uh has been a breach in our school. I know it is lunch but please make your way outside of the school behind the lunch room-" As the school's P.A. system kept on talking we suddenly hear kids and other staff members outside the lunch room screaming bloody murder outside the hallways. The blaring alarm and lights flashing made the lunch room even more ominous. Sokku tugs my shirt to get my attention back to the P.A.

"I repeat! There will be buses behind there awaiting for students, and they will take you back to your home destination. You are to remain in your homes by the government! So the buses will take you home! Please follow staff members as they lea-!" The principal was shortly then after cut off when it sounded like he was attacked from behind.

Many students and I were shocked by the sudden intrusion we didn't even notice someone walking into the lunchroom and attacked one of the students.

"AAAGHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!" The boy screamed as he was tumbled upon by… a teacher!

The teacher was ripping the kid to shreds! Blood spraying out and flesh being torn from the bone. The kid was dead…

* * *

 **To be continued in Sokku's POV…**

* * *

 **Haruto's POV end..**


	3. Prequel Part 3

**Haruto TNG-The Walking Dead AU:**  
 **The Beginning...**

 **Info: Uchimaki family POV, SasuNaru, ShiniHaru, Zombie apocalypse, the walking dead au**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

* * *

I keep flipping channels on my radio. Either every one of them has the warning system on or most of them cut off. My hand was grabbed indicating they wanted me to stop.

"Alright man you need to calm down… I am also freaking out and you switching channels isn't helping…" My pineapple assistant says with annoyance clearly coming out of him. I sigh and as I look back to the road I can see the horrors going on there just as much. I looked around to see the dead eating each other's faces off…

"Hey can this no good vehicle go any faster." I ask clearly looking to my driver.

Shikamaru sighs and with a retort back "Oh I'm sorry little prince do you miss your Ferrari already? Well I'm sorry with some of your belongings someone mugged you for your car. So you might as well shut up and resort to this car to get your family safely."

I sigh and with a rub to the forehead I look back towards the road. What the hell…. Everything was normal from this morning. I woke up, Naruto said he would take the kids to school, I came to work on time, and then this shit happens….

What the actual fuck happen….

I wonder if Naruto is alright….and the kids…. They might be at school but sometimes lots of things don't go as planned there…. Nor does anyone stay calm in a panic like this….

Whatever happens I just need to find and keep my family safe…

"Shikamaru…." I start to talk to the lazy eyed driver beside me…..

"What?" he asks even more annoyed than ever.

"Thank you…. For you know…. Taking me into your vehicle and driving me to see my family…." I say with a gracious tone.

"Wow… You thanking somebody Sasuke? That's new…" I hear Shikamaru with a jokingly tone, it still annoyed me. But really I didn't care, he did help me when someone mugged me for my vehicle, and he is gonna take me and my sons back to our place to pick up Naruto. Shikamaru continued "besides I ain't just doing this for you, ya know? My son is also the same school as your kids… I need to pick him up before anything happens…"

I remember Shinichi…. When I first met him he was small; but he was sarcastic just like his father, and had the same attitude as his mother…. Bad combo, first time I actually wanted to hit a kid…

I sighed to myself and look out the window once again. My eyes wandered and caught a glimpse of something. "An upside down vehicle, someone must have had an a-! STOP THE CAR!" I soon yelled as I noticed the vehicle looked familiar, to familiar.

Shikamaru stopped but before he can protest I jumped out the vehicle and ran towards the upside down car.

I fell on my knees and looked inside to see nobody. I crawled to the other side to the driver side, and seen that the vehicle was open. I take a look inside; not noticing Shikamaru ran to me trying to get me out of there. Rummaging through the driver's seat I seen that the seat belt was cut off. There might've been blood but to my relief it was Naruto's footprints that made me happy to see them. But where was Naruto? If he isn't here then…. Where is he?

"NARUTO!? NARUTO!" I yell hoping to hea a response. Shikamaru tugged at my arms though before I can call out again.

"Hey shut up! Do you wanna know how much of an unwanted attraction you are giving us?" Shikamaru said with a hushed voice, I wanted to retort but Shikamaru said. "Look Naruto's feet looks like he is taking a short cut to the city… We don't know when this crash happened but we will never know until we get to the city and see if he is alright.

I thought about what he said. If we get there before Naruto we might be able to find him somewhere in the neighborhood. Without another thought I look at Shikamaru and nodded to him…  
Shikamaru nodded back knowing full well my answer. We run back up to the highway, get in our vehicle and drive up towards the city.

I'm coming Naruto, Haruto, Sokku…. Just wait for me…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV end**


	4. Prequel Part 4

**Haruto TNG-The Walking Dead AU:**  
 **The Beginning...**

 **Info: Uchimaki family POV, SasuNaru, ShiniHaru, Zombie apocalypse, the walking dead au**

* * *

 **Sokku's POV**

* * *

Everything was normal...

I woke up, I ate breakfast and went to school.

As usual Haruto was beginning to talk about how great Hikari is... It was all gonna be a normal day... until the P.A. that is.

"I repeat! There will be buses behind there awaiting for students, and they will take you back to your home destination. You are to remain in your homes by the government! So the buses will take you home! Please follow staff members as they lea-!"

Suddenly the teachers were attacking us. Why? What happened? What is going with the teachers? Are they sick? I don't know what is going on but... I don't like it...

I reached out for my brother who looked like he was in a trance. I look back only for a second and after I seen the horrific scene I started to pull my brother away from the cannibalistic teachers.

My head doesn't even know how to believe in all this I can't look back.

We headed to the exit near the back of the lunch room.

As we ran out we were shock to see no buses...

"Where?" I say in question as I hear the doors closing. I then think we can't run... We'll lose our breath someway... We have to keep the energy. What should we do? Steal a car? No. If we did that both of us are to young to drive... I need to think harder...

"What should we do?" I say out loudly.

With a sudden sweep right next to us a vehicle stopped suddenly and the passenger seat swung open. It was Konohamaru Sensei...

"Get in!" He yelled Haruto soon jumped in the front and I opened the back door. Pretty soon Konohamaru pushed the throttle to drive and ford it to high speed. Not caring about the speed limit of the school zone.

His car was soon out of the school drive zone and we were heading to the highway...

I sigh in relief. I look right beside me as I finally notice two people sitting next to us. So it wasn't just us he saved...

I knew exactly who these two were. One of them being in my class. It was Shinichi Nara, and the blonde one was Eiji...

They nodded to me saying they were alright. I nodded back and soon I looked to our savior.

"Thank you, Konohamaru Sensei..." I say a little relieved that it wasn't just a random stranger who picked us up.

Konohamaru looked back and he smiled happily. I noticed a bandage wrapped around his hand it was bleeding.

"Konohamaru sensei! Your hand!" My big brother yelled as he also noticed his hand. Before Haruto could get closer to look. Konohamaru told him to sit back and put his seat belt on.

I don't know why but Konohamaru sensei didn't look so well. He looked flushed a bit, he was sweating and he just looked clammy.. I had to sit up a bit further to Konohamaru sensei seat. I was close to the front...

"Konohamaru sensei... We need to patch that wound... or else it's gonna get infected..." I whispered.

"I'm fine! Just sit back! Let me drive and-" Konohamaru yelled to me. He soon came over himself and calmed a little. "Thank you Sokku, Haruto. But really we just...need to get you guys home safely... If we don't then all of your parents will kill me..." He tells us seemingly happy and jokingly. He was probably trying to make us feel better.

"Just please put your seatbelt on...please" Konohamaru asks of me as he was soon breathing heavily.

I couldn't protest. So with a nod I sit back and grab my seat belt; wrapped it around me and buckle it up.

 _ **-CRASH-**_

Suddenly a force hits us from the front and it was a hard hit. So hard we all blacked out from the pain...

It was dark... It was quiet...

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sokku's POV end (END OF PREQUEL)**


End file.
